Our Destiny
by Eru The Lucifer
Summary: sebuah akhir tragis dari cerita cinta Ulquiorra dan Orihime karena janji Ulquiorra yang tak mampu ia tepati. inspirated by 5 centimeters persecond. kagak ada yang nyambung


**Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Bleach=Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : sebenernya sih pengen Ulquihime,taapi karena nanti jadi gak nyambung,mungkin saya slight ama Ulquiruki dan Ichihime**

**Hayou,minna! Cifer back! Setelah selesai ulangan dan hanya mendapat ranking 2 (Kagak usah pamer oi!),Cifer akhirnya sempat menulis fic ini. gomenne,saya lom bisa lanjutin DK-nya ya. Lagi kehabisan ide.**

**Langsung aja,cekuidot**

**Warning! OOC,A,Typo,Chara death,and many more**

.

.

.

Karakura,13 juli 2005

"Ulquiorra,kamu mau kemana?" Nampak seorang gadis berambut senja memegangi tangan pemuda berambut hitam oli

" Maaf,Hime. Aku harus pergi." Balas pemuda yang dipanggil Ulquiorra tadi

" Kenapa? Kau tidak senang bersamaku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca

" Hime,dengarkan aku. Aku bukannya tidak senang bersamamu. Tapi,ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan. Maaf" kata pemuda bermata hijau itu

" Ulqui? Kau akan kembali?"

" Tentu saja! Tunggulah aku,dan jaga dirimu" dan mereka pun berciuman di tengah salju yang menggelora.

" Ulquiorra! kIta harus pergi." Teriak seorang pria yang bernama Aizen Schiffer yang tak lain adalah ayah Ulquiorra.

" Ya,Tou-san! Selamat tinggal,Hime. Jaga dirimu..." Kata Ulquiorra.

" Oh ya,aku ingin kau mengenakan gelang ini" Lanjut Ulquiorra lagi

" Ya,aku harus pergi,sekali lagi selamat tinggal Orihime,jaga dirimu" Ulquiorra segera menghampiri mobil. Dia bahkan belum sadar dia telah mengucapkan 'jaga dirimu' pada Orihime sebanyak 3 kali. Itu karena dia begitu peduli pada Orihime

" Hn! Sayonara,Ulquiorra!" Teriak Orihime ke arah mobil yang dinaiki Ulquiorra

.

.

.

Karakura,12 Mei 2015

Tes...Tes...Tes

Air mata Orihime berjatuhan saat dia mengenang kembali saat-saat terakhirnya melihat Ulquiorra

" Hime? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya pemuda berambut Oren yang tak lain adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Suami dari Orihime Kurosaki

" Ti..Tidak ada apa-apa,Ichigo! Aku hanya menguap. Gomenne,aku tidur duluan ya."

" Hime"

" Hn?"

" Jika ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikiranmu,katakan saja. Jangan sungkan"

" Hn. Arigato,Ichigo"

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Orihime kini berusia 27 tahun. Dia tumbuh menjadi lebih cantik daripada 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat ini,dia sedang mengandung anaknya dan Ichigo yang memasuki umur 7 bulan. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah kapan dia akan bertemu Ulquiorra lagi. Tidak sebagai sepasang kekasih melainkan teman. Hanya sekedar untuk berbicara tentang kehidupan merka yang baru,bertukar pikiran,curhat dan lain-lain. Tapi,dimana Ulquiorra sekarang? Tanpa mengirimkan berita sedikitpun. Apa dia lupa akan Orihime? Lupa akan janji mereka dulu? Harapannya hanya satu. Bertemu Ulquiorra Schiffer. Maka,iapun melipat tangannya dan mulai berdoa...

Las Noches,12 Mei 2015

" Ya! Kau urus saja saham itu! Aku percayakan segalanya padamu. Silahkan tutup ke-2 ku berbunyi. Halo,dengan Schiffer Corpoation,menyediakan segala benda elektronik. Ya,jadi anda memesan kulkas? Ya,baiklah akan kami antar. Terima kasih sudah bekerja sama dengan kami,pak Kurosaki. Anda tinggal di Karakura ya? Baik kami akan kami antarkan." Seorang pria berambut sehitam oli berwajah poker dan bermata hijau jamrud tengah sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Dialah Ulquiorra Schiffer. Sekarang ia telah menjadi bos sebuah perusahaan besar. Dan menikahi seorang gadis yang ayahnya pemilik perusahaan saham terbesar,Rukia Kuchiki yang membuat perusahaannya makin membesar. Ia menikah dengan Rukia bukan karena demi politik melainkan karena cinta. Rukia pun begitu.

" Permisi,pa. Istri anda sedang di ruang tunggu" Seorang sekretaris berambut ungu memasuki ruangan Ulquiorra

" kasih,Senna. Suruh dia masuk."

" Siap pak." Gadis yang dipanggil Senna tersebut segera meninggalkan ruangan Ulquiorra dan digantikan oleh seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna violet dengan senyum yang bahagia

" Apa maksud senyummu itu,Rukia?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil berdiri

" Ulqui,aku punya kabar baik untukmu! Tutup matamu!"Perintah wanita itu. Dan Ulquiorra hanya menurut

" Taraaaaa! Buka matamu,Ulquiorra!"Lanjut Rukia sambil menunjukkan alat pengetes kehamilan

" Aku hamil!" Katanya lagi sambil memeluk suaminya itu

"Hn,baguslah. Mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra. Meski begitu,dalam hati ia merasa sangat senang

" Kau tidak senang?" Tanya gadis bermanik violet itu sembari melepas pelukannya

" Kau lupa? Wajahku selalu datar kan? Meski begitu aku sebenarnya senang kok" Kata Ulquiorra sambil berbalik menuju meja kerjanya (A/N:Tadi mereka berbicara di depan meja Ulquiorra)

" Hehe,aku lupa. Kerjanya yang semangat ya Ulqui! Jaaa! " kata gadis itu sambil menutup pintu ruangan Ulquiorra. Sementara itu Pria berambut hitam itu hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap istrinya yang kegirangan itu

" Aku mau tidur sebentar" Ucap Ulquiorra sebelum memasuki dunia mimpi

" Ulquiorra,kapan kau akan menemuiku?" suara seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya membuat Ulquiorra terbangun

' siapa dia?' Kata Ulquiorra dalam hati

" Oh,sudah saatnya ya. Dasar anak buah sialan. Disuruh jangan pulang sebbelum tutup tapi malah pulang duluan. Ini semua pasti gara-gara Grimmjow,jadinya mereka semua jadi kena penyakit malasnya" Kata Ulquiorra sambil mengangkat kulkas yang akan diantarnya ke keluarga Kurosaki. Sendiri. Tanpa pekerjanya yang lain. Ya tidak mungkin kan,dia menyuruh pekerja perempuan?

Skip Time

Karakura,12 Mei 2015

" Ichigo,aku pergi belanja dulu ya!" Kata Orihime sembari pergi keluar dari rumahnya dan Ichigo

" ya,hati-hati ya!" Kata Ichigo tetapi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV. Ichigo tidak sadar,bahwa Orihime tidak dapat pulang ke sisinya dengan hidup-hidup...

Di perjalanan,Ulquiorra sempat melihat perempuan berambut senja dan bermata Abu-abu. Mirip dengan Orihime. Tetapi dia tetap tidak mengingat gadis itu

Ting Tong

Bel rumah Ichigo berbunyi.

" Oh,Schiffer-san! Aigato pesanan kami sudah diantar. Silahkan masuk dulu!" Ujar Ichigo setelah Ulquiorra datang

" Hn,Daijobu. Ini memang tugas pebisnis. Silahkan tanda tangan disini" Kata Ulquiorra sambil memberi sebuah kertas

" oke,2.000.000 kan? Ini" Kata Ichigo sambil memberi seikat uang pada Ulquiorra.

" Gomen,Kurosaki-san,masih kurang 500.000."

" Oh begitu,sebentar ya" Ichigo beranjak dari sofanya dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Sementara Ulquiorra hanya terpaku melihat foto yang tergantung di ruang tamu. Ya,foto pernikahan Ichigo. Dia tidak tepaku melihat ichigonya,tapi dengan foto mempelai wanitanya. Membuatnya mengingat seseorang. Tunggu,bukannya itu perempuan yang dilihat Ulquiorra tadi?

" Ini,Schiffer-san,500.000. tambah 200.000 untuk upah antarnya." Kata Ichigo memecah lamunan Ulquiorra

" Hn,Arigato. Kurosaki-san,siapa nama istri anda? " Tanya Ulquiorra

" Namanya Orihime Inoue. Anda kenal?" Kata Ichigo sambil memberi segelas teh kepada Ulquiorra

Prangggg! Gelas Ulquiorra jatuh dan pecah

" A,Ada apa Schiffer-san?" Ichigo terlihat sedikit panik

" O..Orihime Inoue?" Ulquiorra tergagap dan tubuhnya berkeringat deras. Ya,dialah Orihime Inoue,mantan pacarnya beberapa tahun lalu. Memori otak Ulquiorra segera penuh oleh masa-masa yang dia lalui dengan Orihime,janji yang dia ucapkan,dan bodohnya lagi,ia baru saja bertemu orihime beberapa saat lalu.

" Dimana dia sekarang? " Tanya Ulquiorra pada Ichigo.

" Baru sa.. Sebentar. Halo? Eh,A...pa?"

Prak! Kali ini Hp Ichigo yang jatuh. Mendengar berita yang diberitahu pihak rumah sakit bahwa...

Orihime Inoue...

Meninggal Dunia...

" Apa? Ada apa Kurosaki-san?" Kali ini Ulquiorra yang panik.

" O..Orihime...SIAL!"

Brak! TV pun hancur terkena pukulan Ichigo.

" Orihime ditabrak lari..." Kata Ichigo sambil menghapus air matanya

" A...Apa? " Ulquiorra hanya bisa terdiam

' tidak! Itu tak mungkin! Aku belum menepati janjiku!' Kata Ulquiorra dalam hati

" Schiffer-san,anda mau ikut dengan saya ke rumah sakit?" Kata Ichigo lagi. Ulquiorra bisa melihat tatapan Ichigo yang tadinya percaya diri menjadi sayu dan tanpa semangat

" Ayo,kita harus cepat!" Kata Ulquiorra. Dia juga sempat menghapus air matanya

" ya..."

Skip Time

" Orihime! Jangan bercanda! Bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Uhuhuhuhuh" Tangis Ichigo meledak di depan tempat tidur tempat Orihime lebih tepatnya jasad Orihime berbaring.

" Hime,Gomennasai. Aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku..." Kata Ulquiorra. Air mata Ulquiorra yang sudah mengering menjadi tato hitam. Dia menganggap itu kutukan karena tidak menepati janjinya

" Anda Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Tanya Ichigo

" Ya. Jangan salah sangka,Kurosaki-san. Aku hanya Sahabatnya sejak kecil"

" Kau tahu? Orihime selalu berdoa agar dapat bertemu denganmu. Yah,tapi sekarang mungkin dia sedang melihatmu." Kata Ichigo berusaha menghibur Ulquiorra. Ichigo tahu, Orihime merasa lebih mencintai Ulquiorra dari dirinya. Tapi dia tidak menganggap Ulquiorra musuh.

" Hn. Arigato,Kurosaki-san,karena sudah menjaga Orihime. Dan Orihime,sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang akan datang..."

Ulquiorra berjalan-jalan di Karakura. Tepat saat dia akan menyebrang jalan,dia melihat seorang gadis berambut senja dengan kaki tidak menapak tanah menyebrang jalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Sesampainya di seberang jalan Ulquiorra menoleh ke belakang dan tak ada siapapun disana. Kemudian dia berkata " Selamat tinggal,Hime" sambil tersenyum. Dia pun segera pulang ke Las Noches

FIN

Yap! Selesai! Gaje? Pastilah mbok! Ini fic yang saya tulis setelah nonton anime 5 Centimeters Per Second. Aduh sedeh banget! Gomen banget ya!

RnR,Pliss?


End file.
